The lightning theif- Chaos and Maximum ride style
by I am not Ares for sure
Summary: This is basically the lightning thief but with Maximum ride and Chaos taking part in it. This is my first fanfic. You can tell me if there's a mistake and I can obviously fix it.


my twin brother Percy, and I, went to Yancy academy It was a school for troubled kids and juvenile delinquents.

Are me and my brother troubled kids? Nah . . . that's impossible.

We were going to the metropolitan museum of Greek and Roman art. To me it was great, my brother, eh thought it was torture.

I guess he had hopes that it wasn't going to be that bad since Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher was leading this trip thankfully. The other chaperon was Mrs. Dodds. An evil old bat who was mean enough to drive a knife right through your head and destroy the world. But here's the thing she didn't know, I already knew she was a fury of the underworld Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!

I thought this field trip, nothing would go wrong and you guessed it, I was wrong as always! See on field trips bad things happen to us and we were expelled. (Luckily, Don't tell anyone but sometimes we did it on purpose)

Here's an example, when we went to the Saratov battle field I was moving the cannon and my idiotic brother had a lit match. He lit up the cannon and **BOOM!** the bus blew up. anyway back to the story.

There was this girl named Nancy Bobofit or Nancy Yancy as I liked to call her. She was pelting her sandwiches at this girl in the back. The girl was extremely shy but very smart. My brother and I already knew we were half-bloods, we were both children of Poseidon.

A satyr told chiron that there was a very powerful halfblood at the school, so Chiron, Percy and I went to investigate.

Me and My brother got up in attempt to help the girl. But Mrs. Dodds blocked us and pushed us back in our seats.

We tried again and we were successful! We went to the back and since I being more awesome than my brother sat next to her. I knew she was hiding something, I just didn't know what. She stayed away from all the other kids and she was always trying to hide something behind her back.

For some reason, she was really jumpy. I asked her about what she was always hiding behind her back and she was nervous.

She whispered "Promise and swear on the river styx you won't tell anyone?"

I swore on the river Styx.

"Okay i'll show you when nobody else is near I can show your brother too. I know you two are half-bloods and I am too. I'm not completely sure who my dad is but I have an idea. Oh and never ever go to death valley California.

"Why never go to death valley California?

"You'll see it's actually quite mortifying"

When we got to the museum Mrs. Dodds led us to a different section of the museum. She turned into a fury and grabbed Max (A.K.A the girl) but she didn't seem scared at all.

She yelled down to me and my brother "Are you ready to see what i've been hiding all this time?" She took off her jacket and what I saw surprised me she had huge gray and black wings!

Mrs. Dodds seemed surprised too because she let go of Max. Max unfolded her wings and started gliding in the air. Percy passed Max his sword but she gave it back than yelled she had her own weapon she touched her bracelet and it turned into a shield then touched her necklace and it turned into a stygian iron mixed in with imperial gold she stabbed and the old hag was gone. Mr. Brunner was already there and was going to throw her a sword but when he saw her sword, he just looked in awe at her wings like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When Max landed, he broke out of his shock.

"We must get her to camp half-blood right away,he turned toward Max "and the Apollo kids can probably do something about those wings that you have." Chiron said

"First off, these wings are part of me. Second off, I know that I'm a half-blood. thirdly, I am not fully Greek. Lastly, and Chiron I know you know, I am twenty five percent Greek, 25 percent Roman, and the rest of my blood is Egyptian and don't pretend that you don't know those pantheons are still strong." Max ranted.

The other two demigods looked at Chiron with a weird expression on their face. "Children, what she said is true the Roman and Egyptian pantheons are still strong, they have just been kept apart for many millennia

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn what will this mean for the future. Will they be able to cooperate? How long will this stay hidden to camp-half blood?**


End file.
